The Servant of Akashi Seijuuro
by Kuhaku
Summary: [ Sequel up ; His Duty ] Sekalipun aku harus menghianati seluruh dunia.. Sekalipun aku harus menjadi jahat.. Sekalipun seluruh dunia membalikkan punggung mereka pada anda.. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan menghianati anda.. Seijuuro-sama.. AkaKuro. Warning!: AU , OOC, dark theme, a bit gore scene
1. Servant of Evil

**Servant of Evil**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Drama, Tragedy**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, dark theme, yaoi, BL, slash, unbeta-ed, typo(s), yandereness, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: doumo, minna-san! author balik ^~^ dengan cerita lain yang tidak kalah gajenya. Umn.. jadi.. kali ini author buat cerita karena terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid, Servant of Evil. Kalian dengerin aja, lagunya bagus! walalupun cerita ini tidak persis dengan PV nya, author sih liat liriknya :v dan disini Akashi maupun Kuroko juga bukan anak kembar. <strong>

**Jadi.. silahkan membaca~**

* * *

><p>Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar pelan namun jelas, beradu dengan karpet beludru merah di bawahnya. Koridor itu sepi, sangat sepi. Tak ada orang di koridor, hanya pemuda yang sedari tadi melangkah sendirian.<p>

Koridor _mansion_ itu sangat besar, jarak dari satu dinding ke dinding lain kira-kira hampir 6 meter. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu jati mahal, ditutup karpet merah dengan garis bordiran emas. Dindingnya dilapis dengan _wallpaper _krem dengan _border_ coklat keemasan di bagian tengahnya. _Chandelier_ mewah menggantung di langit-langitnya, menambah kesan mewah koridor itu. Rak kayu tunggal berwarna coklat tua berjejer, diberi jarak beberapa meter, di atas rak itu berbagai pajangan mahal dengan harga selangit. Guci, patung pahat, dan koleksi mahal lainnya milik sang empunya rumah.

Pemuda itu berbelok ke kiri di tikungan koridor yang panjang. Kakinya melangkah terus, seakan ia tidak lelah sedari tadi berjalan. Mungkin memang ia tidak lelah. Pemuda itu terus berjalan, sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan pajangan yang tersusun rapi di atas rak dan beberapa lukisan mahal di dinding. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan ekor yang terbelah dua pada bagian belakang bawah jasnya. Dua kancing perak dihubungkan dengan sebuah rantai kecil menjadi hiasan di jasnya, di bagian pinggang belakang. Sepatu kulit warna hitam yang mengkilap, tampaknya disemir setiap hari, pagi dan malam. Kemeja putih bersih menjadi dalamannya, dasi hitam legam menggantung rapi, sarung tangan putih menutup kedua tangannya. Surai birunya di tata sedemikian rupa, sebelah kiri ia sampirkan ke belakang, sedang bagian kanan ia biarkan begitu saja. Manik matanya biru, sedingin es dan menusuk. Namun, justru itu yang membuat sosoknya semakin indah. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, menyapu bagian bawah matanya ketika berkedip, tubuhnya mungil dan ramping, kulit putih pucat bagai salju. Wajah minim ekspresi, membuatnya semakin misterius.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia berdiri, menatap pintu jati besar di depannya sejenak. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu jati kokoh itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak langsung masuk, ia menunggu jawaban dari dalam untuk diperbolehkan masuk.

"_Masuk"_

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam, ia pun membuka salah satu pintu jati dengan ukiran rumit tersebut. Tanpa ragu, ia melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu itu. Pemuda bersurai biru itu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah pemuda yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu membungkuk dalam.

"Akashi-sama."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi-sama itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya kemudian membuatnya sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Tetsuya, kau boleh angkat kepalamu."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya, tuannya. Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu punya segalanya, ketampanan, ketenaran, uang, dan kejeniusan. Tipe yang didambakan seluruh wanita. Ketampanannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, surai merah menyala yang dipotong pendek namun rapi. Manik mata heterokrom, _scarlet_-_gold _. Kulit putih bersih, bentuk tulang rahang sempurna serta tubuh atletis. Lelaki mana yang tak iri melihatnya? Dan perempuan mana yang tak jatuh cinta dengannya?

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu kini memandang papan _shogi _yang ada di atas mejanya, terbuka dengan pion yang ia jalankan. Satu tangannya menumpu kepalanya, dan satu tangan memegang bidak _shogi_. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan _shogi _itu, ia berbicara dengan _butler _sekaligus asisten pribadinya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i _, Akashi-sama?" Tetsuya berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya bertautan di balik tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"_Ha'i _, saya baik, Akashi-sama." Jeda sebentar. "Bagaimana dengan anda?" lanjut Tetsuya.

Seijuuro tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Ujarnya sambil menjalankan bidak _shogi _yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Umnh.." Tetsuya menggumam kecil, ia menunduk sedikit.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuuro lagi.

Tetsuya segera mendongak, menatap Seijuuro. "Ada apa, Akashi-sama?"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana yang kemarin?" Tanya Seijuuro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Semua lancar, Akashi-sama. Semua saksi sudah dilenyapkan." Ujar Tetsuya sembari membungkuk.

"Semua?" Tanya Seijuuro lagi memastikan.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "_Ha'i _, semua. Tanpa tersisa, Akashi-sama."

"Hmm…" Seijuuro menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk, tanda puas. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap Tetsuya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Kemarilah, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuuro.

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap tuannya. "Bolehkah, Akashi-sama?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Tentu saja, ini perintah."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Ia berjalan mendekati Seijuuro yang menatapnya dengan seringai di paras tampan itu. Seijuuro memutar kursinya agar ia bisa menghadap ke arah Tetsuya yang berdiri di kanannya. Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk di pangkuan Seijuuro.

Seringai Seijuuro semakin lebar. Ia mengelus surai biru Tetsuya. "Tetsuya.."

"_Ha'i _, Akashi-sama?"

Seijuuro mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tetsuya, namaku."

"_Sumimasen_. Sei-sama."

"Hmn.." Seijuuro menggumam pelan, tanda puas dengan panggilan yang keluar dari mulut asisten pribadinya. Seijuuro melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tetsuya, mendekapnya dengan mesra. Tetsuya pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuuro, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin kecil.

Seijuuro menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tetsuya, menghirup wangi vanilla dari tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

"Nn.. Sei-sama.." Tetsuya mendesah pelan, merasa geli dengan perlakuan Seijuuro.

Mendengar desahan Tetsuya, Seijuuro menyeringai kecil. Ia melonggarkan dasi hitam Tetsuya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putih Tetsuya. Cukup untuk mempermudah aksesnya pada kulit pucat Tetsuya. Seijuuro kemudian mengecup pelan leher Tetsuya, membuat tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya bergetar kecil.

"Ngh.."

Seijuuro menjilat leher Tetsuya. Membuat Tetsuya mendesah semakin kencang, dirinya pun semakin gencar menciumi tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

"Sei.. sama.. anh"

Tetsuya mendesah tertahan, merasakan lidah basah Seijuuro di lehernya. Wajahnya merah dan peluh mulai terbentuk di keningnya. Seijuuro menggigit pelan cuping telinga Tetsuya.

"Umn!"

**Flashback**

Pemuda itu berjalan di tengah gelapnya jalanan malam. Sepatu kulit mahalnya membuat suara ketukan, begesekan dengan aspal basah akibat hujan yang belum berhenti. Ia terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan setelan jas mahalnya dan tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil, menyeringai kecil. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gang yang sempit dan gelap. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan di saku celana, berjalan dengan santai seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa malam ini. Bau sampah menusuk indra penciuman tak ia hiraukan, tak ada waktu mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini. Sampai di perempatan dalam gang itu, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tampak mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Ia menyeringai begitu menoleh ke kiri, ia melangkah ke sana. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah bagunan bertingkat empat dengan cat putih yang sudah rusak dan mengelupas di sana sini. Tumbuhan liar dan lumut menutupi dinding bangunan tua itu, tampaknya sudah lama tak terpakai.

Pemuda itu berjalan, semakin mendekati bangunan yang ia lihat daritadi. Kaca-kacanya sudah pecah dan bahkan ada beberapa jendela yang tinggal kusen saja. Ia memutar, menuju ke pintu belakang. Ia buka pintu besi abu-abu itu, menimbulkan suara berderit yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung yang gelap. Tak ada penerangan kecuali sinar rembulan dari luar yang membantunya, walau sedikit. Dengan perlahan, agar tak menimbulkan suara, ia menaiki tiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua. Seringai di paras tampannya terlihat semakin jelas, kedua manik matanya berkilat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di koridor gedung tua itu, koridor lantai dua. Kedua kaki jenjangnya sudah tahu kemana ia harus melangkah, sebuah ruangan utama di lantai itu. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangan utama, pintu jati dengan ukiran dua naga. Ia mendegus, mengejek dan meremehkan. Walau bangunan tua itu sudah termakan usia, tampaknya hanya ruangan ini yang diperbaharui oleh 'penguasanya'. Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu mendorong kedua pintu jati itu, masuk ke dalam ruangan. Orang-orang di dalam terkejut, mereka semua berdiri.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya masuk ke sini?!" bentak salah seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya penuh dengan tato.

Pemuda itu melirik laki-laki yang baru saja membentaknya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian."

"Siapa kau?!" kini laki-laki lainnya lagi berteriak.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh. "Aku? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada bos mu saja, hm?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Sontak semua lelaki di sana memandang satu orang, pemimpin mereka. Haruzaki Kawa. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendecih melihat sosoknya.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Nama itu meluncur mulus, nada penuh kebencian terkandung di dalamnya. Jelas sekali dapat dilihat kebencian.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kawa.. lama tak jumpa, hm?"

"Apa maumu? Akashi Seijuuro."

"Aah.. langung ke poin? Membosankan sekali?"

Lelaki bernama Kawa itu tiba-tiba berdiri, amarah tampak di wajahnya. Ia memukul permukaan meja di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?!"

Pemuda bersurai merah bernama Seijuuro itu menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kuturuti maumu." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Mudah saja, mauku adalah membunuhmu. Haruzaki Kawa." Ujarnya santai.

Wajah Haruzaki beserta anak buahnya terkejut, kedua mata membulat. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipis Haruzaki.

"A..Apa yang kau katakan?!" Haruzaki berujar, berusaha seolah tak takut. Namun, tak ada ha yang terlewat dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ia bisa melihat jelas ketakutan di wajah targetnya malam ini.

Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda tampan bersurai merah. Usia 20 tahun, tinggi 173 cm, berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Akashi, jenius, lulus dari SMA Rakuzan degnan nilai sempurna. Ulang tahun, 20 Desember, Sagittarius. Handal dalam permainan senjata; pedang dan senjata api. Seorang penguasa _underworld_ yang ditakuti, ahli dalam hal "menyingkirkan" orang lain. Namanya dikenal oleh hampir seluruh orang, tak ada yang tak tahu tentang kehebatannya dalam urusan pembunuhan. Polisi pun tak berani bertindak akibat status tinggi keluarganya yang dapat dengan mudah menutup kasusnya dengan sejumlah uang, berapapun harga yang harus ia bayar.

Seringai di wajah Seijuuro semakin lebar, melihat Haruzaki Kawa dan anak buahnya ketakutan melihat sosok dirinya. Oh, betapa senangnya ia membuat orang lain meringkuk ketakutan di bawah kuasanya.

"Hmph.. takut?" ejek Seijuuro dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"A..Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Haruzaki, mengelak.

"Bukankah sudah cukup, basa basi kita, Kawa?"

Seijuuro mengeluarkan dua buah pistol hitam dari saku jasnya, menembak dengan cepat dan akurat.

"Ukh!"

"Argh!"

Satu persatu, anak buah Haruzaki tewas ditangan Seijuuro yang hanya bermodalkan dua buah pistol. Haruzaki yang panik berlari ke lantai teratas gedung tua itu, atap gedung. Haruzaki yang kabur ke atas tak luput dari pandangan Seijuuro, ia bergegas menyelesaikan "pekerjaan" nya di ruangan itu. Seijuuro kemudian mengejar Haruzaki, ikut naik ke atap gedung. Pagar-pagar kawat di sekitarnya sudah rusak, salah langkah sedikit saja maka kau akan jatuh ke bawah.

Seijuuro berdiri, berhadapan dengan Haruzaki. Di dalam dekapannya ada seorang pemuda, matanya tak menunjukkan kehidupan, mati dan dingin. Haruzaki menodongkan pistolnya ke pelipis sang pemuda yang ia sekap sebagai tawanan.

"Ah.. Akashi Seijuuro.. ini kan yang kau cari? Tawanan yang dicari-cari." Ujar Haruzaki.

Seijuuro menyipitkan matanya, merasa terhina. Matanya memandang pemuda yang disandera oleh Haruzaki. Surai biru cerah, mata biru yang dingin dan menusuk sayu, kulit pucat, tubuh mungil, bibir pink, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Indah, sosok yang indah. Baru pertama kali ini Seijuuro melihat sosok manusia yang begitu indah. Apa bahkan sosok di hadapannya itu manusia? Bukan malaikat?

"Ah.. benar sekali, Kawa. Ini yang kucari." Ujarnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Haruzaki meneguk ludahnya, semakin gugup dengan tingkah Seijuuro. Namun , satu hal tak ia duga. Sebelum Seijuuro berhasil menembaknya, pemuda yang ia sandera menyikut perutnya, menendang kepalanya, kemudian dengan cepat menusuk perutnya dengan sebilah pisau tajam yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

Haruzaki tewas.

Seijuuro tercengang, sekaligus terkejut. Ia memperhatikan pemuda bersurai biru di hadapannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia perhatikan pemuda mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang menutup sebagian paha mulusnya dan bertelanjang kaki. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang indah itu padanya.

"Siapa kau?" suara mungil meluncur dari bibir mungil pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Seijuuro menyeringai. "Siapa aku? Lebih tepatnya siapa kau?"

"Hmph.. apa itu perlu?" cibir sang pemuda.

"Hoo.. kalau kau mau tau namaku, kau harus perkenalkan dirimu. _It's called manner_." Ujar Seijuuro

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hm.. Tetsuya.."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Tetsuya berjalan, mendekat ke arah Seijuuro. Ia berhenti, tepat dua langkah di hadapan Seijuuro. Dengan cepat, Tetsuya mengayunkan pisau berlumur darah yang masih ia genggam sedari tadi. Namun, bukan Akashi Seijuuro kalau ia mati begitu saja. Seijuuro menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tetsuya dengan erat, membuatnya tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Tetsuya mendecih, ia melepaskan pisau itu kemudian mengangkat kakinya, hendak menendang Seijuuro – yang berhasil ditangkis juga.

Seijuuro mengunci pergerakkan Tetsuya, menghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat. Seijuuro sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tubuh Tetsuya membelakanginya. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Tetsuya di belakang tubuhnya. Seijuuro berbisik di telinga sensitif Tetsuya.

"Hm.. manis.. tapi liar. Aku suka.." ujarnya dengan suara seduktif. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh di bawahnya bergetar pelan.

"Hnn.." Tetsuya mendesah tertahan begitu tangan Seijuuro menjelajah tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya dilepas, bisa ia rasakan tangan Seijuuro di bagian depan tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Seijuuro mengelus pelan kulit Tetsuya yang tak tertutup kemeja.

"Aang.. unn.." Wajah Tetsuya merah padam. Ia segera menutup mulutnya yang beru saja mengeluarkan desahan.

Terdengar Seijuuro di belakang terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali berbisik dengan suara seduktifnya. "Jangan ditahan, aku ingin mendengar desahan manismu. Tetsuya sayang.."

"Anhh.."

Kini Seijuuro menjilat dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga Tetsuya. Serta kedua tangannya bermain dengan dua titik sensitif di dada Tetsuya.

"Aah.. Akashi-sama!"

Seijuuro terhenyak dengan panggilan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil pink menggoda itu.

"Kau memanggilku.. apa?"

Seijuuro membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya menatap dirinya. Wajah Tetsuya merah padam, sedikit peluh di pelipisnya. Kedua mata Tetsuya sayu, saliva sedikit lolos dari sudut bibirnya.

"Seijuuro-sama.."

Seijuuro menyeringai puas. "Kenapa?"

"Aku.. akan mengabdi pada Seijuuro-sama.."

"Hmm.. begitukah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. "Sekalipun aku harus membunuh orang banyak. Sekalipun aku harus menghianati semua orang, aku tidak akan menghianati Seijuuro-sama."

"Anak pintar." Diikuti jilatan di lehernya.

"Aaangh.."

"Tetsuya, kau milikku."

"Anh.. Aku milik Seijuuro-sama.. uunnh.."

"Bagus.."

"Angh.. Seijuuro-sama.."

"Hm? Katakan apa maumu… Tetsuya…"

"Cintai aku. Puaskan aku.." ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah merah dan mata sayu, menggoda Seijuuro.

Seijuuro kembali menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Selama kau jadi anak baik."

"Anggh.. hyaa…"

**Flashback End**

"Ah ya, Tetsuya.." Seijuuro memanggil Tetsuya yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"_Ha'i _, Seijuuro-sama?"

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu."

Tetsuya turun dari pangkuan Seijuuro. Ia berjalan memutar kemudian berdiri di depan meja kerja tuannya. "Apa itu, Seijuuro-sama?"

Seijuuro membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dokumen. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, membiarkan Tetsuya membacanya.

"Ini orang yang aku ingin kau bunuh selanjutnya."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Kedua tangan Tetsuya yang memegang kertas bergetar. Wajah ini, sosok ini, namanya. Ogiwara Shigehiro..

Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Ia berlutut, memberikan hormatnya pada Seijuuro. "_Ha'i _, Seijuuro-sama. Akan segera saya laksanakan."

.. adalah..

Seijuuro menyeringai puas. "_Ara_? Dia sahabatmu di panti asuhan, kan?" Tanya Seijuuro dengan seringai di wajahnya.

.. Sahabat baik Tetsuya..

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap wajah Seijuuro yang dipenuhi seringai. Dengan mudah ia menjawab, "Benar. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berjanji. Sekalipun saya harus menghianati seluruh dunia, saya tidak akan menghianati Akashi, ah bukan. Seijuuro-sama." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

Seringai di wajah Seijuuro semakin lebar, puas dengan jawaban Tetsuya. "Kemarilah, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menurut Seijuuro, ia kembali duduk di pangkuan Seijuuro. Seijuuro mencium bibir Tetsuya, kemudian mencium lehernya dan telinganya. Seijuuro berbisik di telinga Tetsuya.

"Anak baik, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Seijuuro-sama.. _Aishitemasu_"

_Sekalipun aku harus menghianati seluruh dunia.._

_Sekalipun aku harus menghianati sahabatku.._

_Sekalipun aku harus menjadi jahat.._

_Sekalipun seluruh dunia membalikkan punggung mereka pada anda.._

_Aku.._

_Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Tidak pernah akan menghianati anda.._

_Seijuuro-sama.._

_Akan kulakukan apapun.._

_Hanya untuk anda seorang.._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Jadi.. gimana ? Bagus? atau jelek? :v<strong>

**Mind to Review? no flame please.**


	2. His Duty

**His Duty**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Tragedy, Horror**

**Rate T+**

**Warning!: AU, OOC, dark theme, gore scene, yandereness, yaoi, BL, slash, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

**A sequel of The Servant of Akashi Seijuuro ; Servant of Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: doumo, minna-san! author balik ^w^ ga nyangka.. ini cerita ternyata banyak yang suka :o kirain nggak terlalu disukain.. ternyata oh... banyak juga *w* tapi seneng sih.. banyak yang review fav dan follow. Dan.. makasih banyak yang udah mau nungguin sequel dari cerita gaje ini nangis terharu/ juga dengan review-review yang masuk ;A; arigatou nee~**

**Special thanks to : Akaba Shinra | AkIrLov | Oranyellow-chan | Kuro Kid | Flow.L | Seirumi**

**Ah, iya.. author juga seneng banget ^o^ karena beberapa bilang bahasa yang author pake lebih baik ;A; aah... bolehlah.. walaupun masih.. kurang ._. dan Flow.L, karena kamu nggak bisa di PM /nangis/ ini balesan dari aku ya~ arigatou reviewnya.. dan.. itu Tetchan jangan di rape di tempat, ntar kamu dilempar gunting aku nggak tanggung ya :v daaan.. ini sequel nya~**

**douzo.. minna~**

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berdiri, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia berdiri dengan tegap, memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Baju putih dengan garis vertikal merah besar, celana hitam dan sepatu <em>sneakers<em> hitam campur putih. Rambut yang biasanya ditata, kali ini ia biarkan jatuh sempurna di depan wajahnya, menutup keningnya dengan sempurna. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang _butler_.

"Tetsuya?"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat delusinya buyar, ia menatap ke pantulan lain di cermin.

"Sei-sama."

Pemuda di belakangnya menyeringai kecil. "Sudah?"

"_Ha'i_, sudah."

"Hm.. kau yakin?"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berlutut di hadapan tuannya. "Sei-sama, saya sudah bilang. Saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk anda."

"Berdirilah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menurut, ia berdiri. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya didekap mesra oleh Seijuuro. Kedua tangan Seijuuro melingkar di pinggang ramping Tetsuya, kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif. "Anak baik akan mendapat hadiah." Diikuti jilatan di leher pucatnya dan gigitan kecil di cuping telinganya.

"Uun, Sei-sama.. ja.. jangan sekarang.. ngh.."

Seijuuro terkekeh kecil kemudian melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan Tetsuya merapikan pakaiannya. Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro, mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sei-sama. _Ittekimasu_."

Seijuuro mengangguk sambil menyeringai kecil, memandang Tetsuya keluar dari kamar tidurnya – kamar tidur mereka dan menjalankan tugasnya malam ini. Setelah mendengar suara pagar di luar dibuka, Seijuuro kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Ia duduk di kursinya, dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

…**.::::****::::….**

Pemuda itu duduk dalam diam. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, pandangan matanya kosong. Hari sudah begitu malam, bulan tinggi di atas. Jalan raya Tokyo sepi. Sesekali pemuda itu mencuri pandangan keluar, mengamati tempat yang ia lewati dalam perjalanannya ke tempat tujuan hari ini. Kembali ia menghela nafas panjang.

Mungkin, dalam sepanjang hidupnya, tugas hari ini adalah tugas yang paling berat baginya. Namun, ia sudah berjanji, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk tuannya. Untuk Akashi Seijuuro, meski itu artinya ia harus menghianati sahabatnya, menghianati dunia. Ia akan setia pada Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Eh?" Lamunannya buyar. Ia menoleh ke depan, supir pribadi Seijuuro memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tetsuya memandang keluar, benar. Mereka sudah sampai. Tetsuya kembali memandang supir pribadi Seijuuro kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggulah di sini." Ucap Tetsuya. Sedang supir pribadi Seijuuro hanya mengangguk. Tetsuya kemudian keluar dari mobil hitam mewah milik Seijuuro, ia menutup pintu mobil itu.

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap bangunan bercat krem tinggi di hadapannya.

Apartemen Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kedua tangannya mengepal –erat. Begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tetsuya masih mendongak ke atas, lantai paling atas. Kamar Ogiwara Shigehiro.

**Flashback**

"Aku ingin kau membunuh dia." Ujar Seijuuro, wajahnya datar dengan nada bicara monoton.

Tetsuya menoleh, menatap berbagai kertas dokumen berserakan di atas meja kerja tuannya. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas itu, membacanya dengan seksama. Seijuuro diam, menunggu Tetsuya membaca kertas itu.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro." Ucap Seijuuro lagi, ia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tetsuya-nya tersayang.

Terkejut dan takut.

Seijuuro menyeringai. Ia tahu jelas bahwa Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah sahabat Tetsuya-nya sejak kecil di panti asuhan. Hingga mereka terpisah ketika berusia 13 tahun karena Ogiwara diadopsi. Ia tahu jelas bahwa mereka sangat dekat. Seijuuro tahu jelas bahwa Tetsuya punya persahabatan yang begitu dekat dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro. Oh, ia tahu semua tentang Tetsuya-nya. Seijuuro melihat kedua tangan Tetsuya bergetar.

"Tetsuya?" kembali ia memanggil nama Tetsuya.

Tetsuya meletakkan kertas-kertas dokumen tadi di atas mejanya. Yang membuatnya sedikit terkagum, Tetsuya berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Ha'i _, Seijuuro-sama. Akan segera saya laksanakan." Ujarnya, menunduk.

Seijuuro menyeringai puas. "_Ara_? Dia sahabatmu di panti asuhan, kan?" Tanya Seijuuro dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Seijuuro sebelum berdiri. "_Ha'i_. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bersumpah. Sekalipun saya harus menghianati seluruh dunia, sahabat saya sekalipun, saya tidak akan menghianati Seijuuro-sama." Ujarnya tanpa ragu. Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir pink mungilnya, terdengar seperti dihapalkan berulang-ulang.

Seijuuro menyeringai –lagi. "Kemarilah, Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya menurut, ia mengangguk kemudian duduk di pangkuan Seijuuro. "Sei-sama."

"Anak baik.. kau akan kuberi hadiah." Bisik Seijuuro seduktif di telinga Tetsuya.

"Nnh.. Sei-sama.."

Kemudian leher Tetsuya dijilat, diikuti telinganya.

"Hnn.. _Asihitemasu_.. Sei-sama."

**Flashback End**

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafasnya, asap putih terbentuk. Ah benar.. sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin.

"Shige-kun…"

Kembali Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali namun pasti. Kedua matanya membuka, menatap tajam bangunan krem di hadapan matanya. Kali ini, tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Masuk ke apartemen itu lewat pintu belakang.

Perlahan, agar tak menimbulkan gaduh ia menapaki anak tangga darurat apartemen. Apartemen itu memang tidak mewah, tapi cukup besar. Dari informasi yang ia dapat, Ogiwara tinggal di lantai 20. Lantai paling atas.

'Shige-kun..'

'_Kuroko!' _

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya, ia dapat mendengar jelas suara Ogiwara di telinganya. Suara lembut yang menyapanya di taman panti asuhan, mengajaknya bermain bersama ketika tidak ada anak yang mau mengajaknya.

'_Tetsuya.' _

Suara lain, suara Seijuuro. Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu anak tangga. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sei-sama.."

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali. Tetsuya kemudian membuka kedua matanya, mengangguk dengan mantap. Yakin sepenuhnya dengan keputusan yang ia buat. Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya, sepatunya bergesekan dengan semen tangga. Tiap langkah ia ambil, tanpa keraguan.

Anak tangga habis. Ia sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, lantai 20. Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari petunjuk kamar Ogiwara. Ia memperhatikan papan kecil yang menjadi penuntunya, petunjuk letak kamar penghuni apartemen.

Kamar 200.

Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan, kamar 200 ada di ujung. Dengan langkah santai, ia berjalan ke kamar Ogiwara, mengambil waktunya sebanyak mungkin. Menyusun strategi di dalam otaknya. Ia sampai di depan kamar Ogiwara. Setahunya, dari dokumen milik Seijuuro, jam 11 malam seperti ini ia sedang siap-siap tidur. Sedang ada di kamar mandi.

Tetsuya mengambil sebuah kawat kecil dari saku celananya, membuka lubang kunci pintu dengan setangkai kawat di tangannya.

Berhasil.

Ia masuk ke dalam, perlahan agar Ogiwara tak curiga. Tetsuya bisa mendegar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi. Benar saja, Ogiwara sedang ada di kamar mandi. Ia masuk ke tengah apartemen, ke ruang menonton televisi. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah rak dimana televise ditempatkan, ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendekati rak itu, mengambil benda yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Pigura foto.

Fotonya dengan Ogiwara ketika mereka berusia 12 tahun. Mereka berdua sedang bermain di ayunan panti asuhan. Tetsuya terlalu tenggelam dalam memorinya, hingga tak sadar Ogiwara sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ogiwara berdiri di belakangnya, terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain di apartemennya.

"Kuroko?!"

Tetsuya menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati sahabat kecilnya berdiri dengan kaos putih serta celana motif, baju tidurnya. Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa, ia berdiri dalam diam memandang Ogiwara.

"Ke.. kenapa kau bisa disini?!" Tanya Ogiwara, bahagia, terkejut, bingung, takut, bercampur jadi satu. Tak mungkin kan seorang tamu akan masuk tanpa mengetuk. Lagipula ia yakin kalau ia sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Shige-kun." Tetsuya mulai buka suara.

"Kuroko? Ke.. kenapa kau bisa masuk.. apartemenku."

"_Nee_, Shige-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau main denganku malam ini?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah datar.

"Ma.. main?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Benar. Main."

"Ma..main apa?" Tanya Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Tetsuya menyeringai. "Hee.. jadi Shige-kun mau main denganku?"

Ogiwara merinding, seingatnya Tetsuya tidak bisa menyeringai. Tetsuya itu anak yang jarang berekspresi, sangat jarang. Sedikit ngeri rasanya, melihat Tetsuya menyeringai.

"_Jaa_, Shige-kun tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil alat yang diperlukan." Ujar Tetsuya. Ia melangkah, melewati Ogiwara yang berdiri mematung, tak tahu harus berbuat atau berbicara apa pada Tetsuya. Tak lama, Tetsuya kembali. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"_Nee_, Shige-kun. Kau sudah berjanji main denganku, jadi jangan kabur."

Ogiwara hanya bisa terdiam, ia mengangguk pelan. Tetsuya menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa dari tadi.

Pisau dapur.

Kedua mata Ogiwara membulat.

"A.. Apa yang…"

Tetsuya terkekeh. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membunuh Shige-kun."

Lega, Ogiwara lega namun tetap menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tidak sekarang, dan tidak akan dengan benda ini. Lainnya mungkin."

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Ogiwara. Tetsuya pun sadar akan ketakutan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Tetsuya menyeringai. "_Ara_? Sudah takut, Shige-kun?" Tetsuya terkekeh. "Kita bahkan belum mulai." Lanjutnya.

"Kuroko.. kau.. kau.."

"Hm? Kenapa, Shige-kun?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, berwajah sok polos. "_Hora_, ini.. pisau ini Shige-kun yang bawa."

Ogiwara menerima pisau dapur yang dibawa Tetsuya, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya.

"Dan aku akan membawa ini!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Mata pisaunya berkilau terkena cahaya, oh jelas sangat tajam. Ogiwara menelan ludah.

"_Are_? Kenapa, Shige-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi. "Ah, benar! Aku belum menjelaskan aturan mainnya!"

Kedua kaki Ogiwara gemetar, ia bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Ia ingin kabur namun ia tak punya kekuatan untuk itu, kedua kakinya lemas.

"Shige-kun akan berlari, dan aku akan mengejar Shige-kun. Siapa yang terbunuh duluan akan kalah~" ujar Tetsuya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ke.. kenapa.. Kuroko.."

"Kenapa? Hnn.. bagaimana kalau kita main dulu?" tawar Tetsuya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Ayo, Shige-kun.. permainan sudah dimulai.. jika kau tidak berlari sekarang kau akan kalah."

Dengan cepat, Ogiwara berdiri. Ia berlari keluar, membanting pintu apartemennya. Tak peduli jika tetangganya di apartemen terganggu dengan suara gaduh yang ia timbulkan, yang jelas sekarang ia harus kabur.

Tetsuya menyeringai, ia mengambil langkahnya pelan-pelan. Oh, jelas.. ia sudah tahu kemana kakinya harus melangkah. 'Shige-kun sangat mudah ditebak.. hehe..'

…**.::::****::::….**

Nafasnya terengah-engah, kedua kakinya sudah mulai lemas. Namun ia tetap berlari, sekencang mungkin. Ia harus menjauh, menjauh dari sosok 'nya'. Pemuda itu berlari sekencang mungkin menaiki tangga menuju ke atap apartemen. Dengan cepat, ia mendobrak pintu besi yang memisahkan atap dengan gedung dalam apartemen.

"_Ara_? Sudah sampai, Shige-kun?"

Dheg!

Ogiwara menoleh, panik. Di sana, ia melihat Tetsuya duduk di pagar pembatas atap yang rendah. Kaki kanan menyilang, tangan kanan menopang dagunya. Seringai tampak jelas di wajah manis itu.

"Ku.. roko.."

Tetsuya melompat turun dari pembatas. "Aah.. membosankan.. apa _game _ini selesai sampai di sini, Shige-kun?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ogiwara dibuat takut. Seringai di wajah Tetsuya semakin lebar. Ogiwara berlari, hendak membuka pintu menuju gedung dalam apartemen.

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Bukankah Shige-kun baru sampai?"

Ogiwara mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tetsuya berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Nee.."_

"Bagaimana.. kalau kita bermain di sini?" kekeh Tetsuya.

Ogiwara berdiri, ia kembali berlari. Tetsuya mengayunkan pisau lipatnya beberapa kali, mengenai lengan Ogiwara. Luka gores melintang terlihat jelas, darah segar mengalir. Ogiwara terus berlari dengan Tetsuya mengejarnya.

"_Sei-sama.."_

"Shige-kun! Jangan kabur! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu.." rengek Tetsuya.

Masa bodoh dengan rengekan Tetsuya, Ogiwara semakin takut. Ia berlari terus, memutari atap apartemen.

"_Ada apa, Tetsuya?"_

Tetsuya kembali mengayunkan pisaunya, kali ini mengenai leher Ogiwara.

"Ukh!" Ogiwara berlari, tangan kirinya menutup luka gores di leher dengang tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisau dapur. Tubuh Ogiwara sudah dipenuhi luka, darah segar mengalir. Kaos putih yang ia kenakan lubang di sana sini, tak jauh beda dengan celananya, lubang di sana sini.

"_Kenapa.. Ogiwara Shigehiro?"_

Ogiwara tersudut, ia salah memilih arah. Sekarang ia tersudut. Ogiwara terduduk di sudut atap dengan Tetsuya berdiri di hadapannya. Walau malam ini gelap, ia bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya dengan jelas. Seringai terpatri di paras manisnya, kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Tetsuya mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hihi, _Sayounara_, Shige-kun.."

Kemudian pisau itu menembus perut Ogiwara. Darah bercipratan, dari mulut Ogiwara, dari tubuhnya.

"Agkh!" Teriakkan memilukan, menyayat hati. Menemani sunyinya malam tanpa bintang.

Tak hanya sekali ia menusuk Ogiwara. Tetsuya mencabut pisau itu, kemudian kembali menusuk Ogiwara, kali ini di bagian mata kanan. Terus, begitu. Ia mencabut pisau lipat di tangannya, menusuk kakinya, tangannya, lehernya, membuat luka melintang di keningnya, luka melintang di sepanjang dada hingga perut dan akhirnya menusuk dadanya, tepat di jantung. Darah terus bercipratan, hingga tubuh Tetsuya sendiri basah oleh darah Ogiwara. Seperti maniak, ia tertawa dan terus menusuk Ogiwara. Tak ada celah sedikitpun di tubuhnya yang tidak tertusuk mata pisau. Tetsuya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"_Are_? Sudah ? membosankan sekali.. Shige-kun.. padahal aku harap kita bisa bermain lebih lama lagi.." ujarnya dengan wajah sedih.

Tetsuya berdiri. Ia menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah.

"Ahaha.. hahaha.. Shige-kun.. Shige-kun.. hahaha.. ahaha." Tetsuya tertawa, tawa putus asa.

"_Kenapa aku memilih dia sebagai targetku?" Tanya Seijuuro pada Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya mengangguk._

_Seijuuro tersenyum pahit. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, tak pernah ia melihat Seijuuro seperti ini._

"_Karena dia.. karena dia kedua orang tuaku bercerai."_

_Tak perlu penjelasan lebih panjang lagi. Tetsuya tahu jika orang tua Seijuuro bercerai, ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Dan bisa ia pastikan Shigehiro adalah anak angkat dari suami baru ibunya. Ibunya dan Suami barunya itu mengadopsi Shigehiro sebelum ibunya bercerai dari ayahnya karena ibunya sudah tak dapat mengandung lagi._

"_Sei-sama, sumimasen."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Saya tidak sopan, bertanya hal pribadi." _

_Seijuuro menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Kemarilah, duduk di sini.. biar aku memuaskanmu, Tetsuya."_

_Tetsuya menurut, ia duduk di pangkuan Seijuuro. Dengan cepat dan ganas Seijuuro melumat bibir pink Tetsuya, lidah saling beradu_

Tetsuya berdiri, pandangan matanya kosong namun seringai jelas terpatri. Ia berjalan keluar, tak lupa mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya. Oh, dia tidak akan mau jika tertangkap hanya gara-gara kasus ini, dia tidak akan mau melibatkan nama Sei-sama-nya tercinta. Sangat tidak mau. Tetsuya berjalan ke arah mobil pribadi Seijuuro diparkir. Ia masuk ke dalam, tak peduli dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah.

Supir pribadi Seijuuro melirik Tetsuya dari kaca spion, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Pemandangan Tetsuya berlumuran darah sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Dengan cepat, supir pribadi Seijuuro melajukan mobil itu, kembali ke kediaman Akashi Seijuuro.

…**.::::****::::….**

Grek!

Pemuda itu memutar kursinya, menghadap ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Tetsuya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu mendongak, ia berlutut lagi. "Sei-sama, semua sudah beres." Kemudian kembali berdiri tegap.

Pemilik nama Sei-sama, pemuda bersurai merah itu memperhatikan penampilan Tetsuya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pakaiannya memang tidak berantakan, namun tubuhnya berlumuran darah segar yang mulai mengering.

"Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i _, Sei-sama."

"Kemarilah." Seijuuro menyeringai.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, ia berdiri di depan meja Seijuuro.

"Kau menyesal?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, tidak ragu sama sekali. "Tidak, Sei-sama."

"Yakin?"

"_Ha'i _, Sei-sama."

"Apa kau mencintaiku"

"_Ha'i_, _Aishitemasu_. Berapa kalipun Sei-sama memintanya, akan kuucapkan." Ujar Tetsuya ambil membungkuk.

"Anak baik. Tetsuya, sini.." Seijuuro memanggilnya, menyuruhnya duduk dalam pangkuannya seperti biasa.

Tetsuya pun duduk di pangkuan Seijuuro. "Sei-sama, _aishitemasu_."

Seijuuro mencium bibir pink Tetsuya, menjilat bibir bawahnya. Menginvasi rongga mulut Tetsuya, membuat sang empunya mendesah.

"Nnh.. Sei-sama.."

Ciuman panas itu didominasi Seijuuro. Lidah beradu, menimbulkan suara decakkan basah menggema di ruang kerja Seijuuro yang sunyi. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Tetsuya. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan lidah mereka.

"Sei-sama.." terdengar suara manja Tetsuya.

"Katakan maumu, Tetsuya."

"_Onegai_.."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Malam ini.. beri saya hadiah.."

Seijuuro menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja. Akan kuberi kau hadiah, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik hari ini."

"_Aishitemasu_, Seijuuro-sama."

_Sekalipun aku harus menghianati sahabatku.._

_Meski aku harus membunuhnya.._

_Meski mungkin luka ini akan terus terukir di dalamku.._

_Perasaan bersalah akan menghantuiku.. seumur hidup.._

_Meski aku harus membalikkan punggungku pada dunia.._

_Aku.._

_Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Bersumpah.._

_Tidak akan menghianati anda.._

_Seijuuro-sama.._

_Akan kulakukan apapun.._

_Hanya untuk anda seorang.._

_Karena cinta ini.._

_Sei-sama.._

_Aishitemasu.._

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


End file.
